


Take the lead

by Ananas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, drunk while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do remember how to dance dumbass?”<br/>He asked as his hand settled on your hip, the other finding its way to yours and lacing his fingers with yours. </p><p>“Get ready mister. I got moves to kill and you know it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the lead

**Author's Note:**

> I do wish you would listen this song while reading this one shot. Gives the proper mood. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2asW4tANmY  
> I just got of image of Levi dancing tango and didnt get it out of my head. :P

You signed in irritation as you took hold of the stick in your cocktail and swirled it slowly around. As you listened the guy go on and on about his beach mansion, villa in Bali and his other properties. Like you would be any more interested at him than you were right now, which was none.

You hated corporate parties with passion. But if you wanted to keep your job, you had to doll yourself up, get in to your black open back dress and Jimmy Cho heels. Take a deep breath and try to suck it up.  
But right now you just wanted to take the bottle of The Marouge Champagne and smash it over the guy’s head before walking out and stuffing your face in the fried chicken joint on the next blog. 

You hummed in fake acknowledgment and took a sip of your drink. Trying to find someone to save you from this guy, who was trying to impress you with only intention to get in to your pants. When you noticed the familiar undercut hair style and slightly taller blond couple people from you, you let out an unnoticed sigh of relief of the knowledge that Levi was here. Now the only problem was to get his attention in a suble way, so he could come and save you from this boasting idiot.  
For your luck he was here with some of his colleagues and thankfully Hanji had her face facing towards you. So you hoped she would notice you soon to alert Levi, or come to get you to join them herself.  
After a sneaking couple of pleading stares and hand signals at her. You finally got her attention and she said something to Levi, who was wearing a dark suit. Who turned around and made his way over to you.  
“Excuse me.” Levi just said, cutting the pompous ass off mid-rant by taking a hold of your forearm and started to lead you away from the now confused looking man.

“Oh thank god! I thought he was going to kill me with boredom.” You said to Levi with a low voice, making the man leading you chuckle in amusement at your forwardness and made his way to the dance floor. “You do remember how to dance dumb-ass?” He asked as his hand settled on you hip, the other finding its way to yours and lacing his fingers with yours. “Get ready mister. I learned some new ones when you were in Singapore.” You dared back at him, only making his smirk widen a little at your challenge. Pulling him closer from his tie so your noses brushed each other, while your left hand sneaked its way to his shoulder.

Hanji skipped over to the band and whispered them something before the older man with a saxophone grinned. Before changing his instrument for harmonica and starting to play a song with the familiar rhythm of Tango.

You made the familiar sway step from side to side wit hips swaying. Levi letting you “walk away”, only to pull you back and your leg throwing itself over his hip. Before leaning to the side, letting your leg slide down and turning your faces to the side. Levi leading the pair of you into a twisting step's across the floor that had now been cleared up and all the curious audience members looking at you two. Before the tempo of the song kicked up and took a Argentinian vibe in it.

Levi held your hips as you made the swaying steps looking like you two were trying to walk past each other, but couldn't. Kicking your legs back before twirling so you turned so, that your back was facing his chest. Him leaning you to the side while your other leg bend up from the knee. 

Levi suddenly dropped you on the floor level with your leg stretching out to the side. Before he pulled you back up and turned you, so you landed firmly but softly back to the first form with your leg bend over his hip once again as he “dragged you” a couple of steps to the side. Before the tempo dropped back to the more classic tango. making you pull each other more firmly against each other again.

The dance had turned in to a lust filled battle of wills as he held you by the back of your waist when you lifted your leg right up towards the ceiling. As Levi slid his hand up your tight, before the sneaky hand took a hold of your other hand. Pulling you into a twirl and bending you back. Sliding his hand down between your chest down to your hip, his face following its path like a bloodhound a scent. His nose brushing down you neck towards you cleavage, only to lift his face up before resting it at the crook of your neck. While pulling you back up and twisting around a few times more, before he led you out and pulled back in to a lean forward bend trough a twirl.  
The whole crowd went wild and Hanji whistled in excitement of the show. But you didn’t hear any of it.

You just stared at the gunmetal gray eyes and a small smirk on Levis face before he helped you up but didn’t let go of your waist. “We continue this at my place.” He said to you before starting to lead you away from the admiring audience and out from the party to his car.

Oh you weren’t going to be able to walk a step tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
